1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flameless candle device with a fountain, and more particularly to a flameless candle device which utilizes light penetrating flowing water to present a change of light and shadow and the flowing water passing a flange to fall like a waterfall, providing visual and auditory enjoyments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In early times, a candle functions as a light-emitting illumination purpose. In recent years, it has become an illumination apparatus to enhance enjoyment of life, such as table lamps, display lights, and so on. Besides, a light-emitting member, such as LED, combined with a candle-like shell is developed. It is not necessary to light the candle any more when in use. The improved candle is more environmentally friendly and can save costs, commonly known as a flameless candle.
A flameless candle structures as disclosed in U.S. 20130223043 “Flameless Candle with Integrated Fountain”. This structure utilizes a light-emitting member to illuminate. The light penetrates the flowing water to form a change of light and shadow.
However, the flameless candle only provides an illumination function. It is dull when in use.